Tea and Honey
by Leytivia
Summary: The epilogue to Tea and Honey, now considered a oneshot because I really hate the story. Naley set a few years in the future with their daughter. Fluff! Minor Leyton.


_A/N: As noted, this was the epilogue to the original Tea and Honey. But I just really came to not like the story and felt that this could work well as a one shot, because I did really like this chapter. I think the only thing I really need to clear up is that Nathan and Haley have a five year old daughter now named Riley. Enjoy._

* * *

_-epilogue-_

The sun was just setting in the sky. One of the most beautiful days in a while that the two could remember. Jamie was inside, most likely watching television, and Riley was probably in her room,

enjoying the last bouts of her day before it was time for bed. The two of them took great advantage of the peace, it couldn't have been more perfect.

"It's so beautiful." Haley said quietly, leaning against her husband.

"I know." He replied simply.

"I wasn't talking about the sky."

"I know."

She sweetly laughed and toyed with the hair on his head.

"Don't do that Hales, You'll probably find gray somewhere."

"No I won't." She drawled. "On me maybe, not you."

"Stop it Hales, You make me feel old."

"_You _feel old." She bit out sarcastically. "It doesn't matter."

"Dad!" A voice called out from inside.

"And.. then there are children." Haley laughed. "You got this?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He said patting her on the knee.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Nate asked sternly.

"Jamie won't let me watch TV." Whined the tiny brunette

"Dad, The Bobcats are playing the Bulls, I want to watch this." Jamie said in his defense.

Nathan didn't want to take his son's side, but it was fair what he was going to do.

He bent down to Riley's level, "Ry... sweetie, It's almost eight-o'clock, there's nothing on TV for you right now. "

"But daddy..."

"No buts." He sounded so much like a dad at that moment. The girl pouted, a pout obviously inherited from her mother, it was hard to say no. "Riley..." He said firmly in reply to her pouting.

"But daddy, I promise I can find something, I wanna watch TV-" She was babbling, and he could hear her starting to cry, she was tired and cranky, as a five year old would be.  
"Somebody's tired." He teased, bending down to pick her up.

"No, I'm not." She pouted.

"Well what do we have here?" Haley asked, walking in the door.

"Daddy's making me go to bed." The little girl pointed out.

"Is he now... well I think he's right."

"No."

"Yeah... Come here." She laughed, taking her from Nathan's arms. "I got her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. You watch your game."

"How'd you-"

"I know you Nate." She laughed. "It's fine."

"Mommy, I don't want to go to sleep." Riley said as Haley set her on her bed.

"Yeah, honey I think you do. You know why?"

"No..." She replied, shaking her head.

"Because, tomorrow you and Jamie are going to see Sawyer and Lily and spend the night at aunt Karen's."

"Really?" She replied, her face lighting up.

"Yes, really. So the faster you go to sleep the faster it will be tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you Mommy, give daddy a kiss from me."

"I love you too baby girl, I will, goodnight."

"G'night."

She stood in the doorway until she was sure Riley was asleep, and headed her way back downstairs, she saw her two favorite men in the world bonding over a sport they love. Nathan noticed her in the room.

"She okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine... she's five, you know how it is."

"Yes, I do." Nate replied, quickly glancing over at Jamie. "Now come here." He said, pulling her close to him as she craned her neck for a kiss.

"Ew, get a room." Jamie said as he turned around during a commercial.

Haley sighed. "We have got to stop leaving him with Brooke."

Nathan laughed "I know, the kid's growing up too fast. What happened?"

"Life happened." The brunette replied. "Before you have time to think about it, it's gone."

"Ain't that the truth, but you excited for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, it will be nice to spend some time with just our closest friends, no kids, no jobs, no extra relationships."  
"What about Julian?"

"He and Brooke are engaged, he's family now for all I'm concerned."

"Yeah..." Nate replied. "It's all good now, isn't it? Everything falling into place."

"Kind of scary when you think about it." She laughed. "I mean, the lives of the people in Tree Hill finally settling down, something's not right here."

"_Everything _is right here." He corrected her. "It's perfect."

"I love you." She whispered, nestling her head into his chest.

"I love _you. _Haley James Scott."

"Daddy! The game's back on." Jamie shouted from across the room.

"Go be with your boy."

He laughed and looked back at her. Sitting next to his son.

"Yeah!" The two boys shouted, standing up from the couch.

"Guys, hush!" Haley scolded. "Riley's asleep just upstairs."

"Sorry." They said simultaneously, both like little kids.

"It's alright, just tone it down a notch."

She finished up cleaning up the kitchen and then headed upstairs and played a soft calming melody on the piano. Careful that the music wouldn't wake up Riley, even though it always soothed her. More shouts erupted from the living room below, she figured if Riley was cranky in the morning she'd just make Nate deal with her.

Haley finished up some of the song she had been working on. It had taken a few years, but her new album was finally out, and she was so proud of her work. Riley, and Peyton's daughter Sawyer had pretty much been growing up together in that studio. And they both loved it. And the two girls were inseparable. Just like their mothers'. She stood up from the piano bench and walked down the hall towards hers and Nathan's bedroom. More shouts emitted from the two boys, and she cringed, knowing that the little girl across the hall had to be startled awake soon. Haley stepped into the bedroom. And no less than five minutes later the tiny brunette found her in there.

"Mama?" A small sleepy voice spoke.

Haley sighed when she saw her daughter standing in the door way with her red nightgown carrying her favorite stuffed bunny. "Hey baby." She cooed "Did daddy and Jamie wake you up?"

"Yeah." The tiny child grumbled.

"Oh," She comforted. "Well, let me tell you a secret about boys... No matter what you tell them, they will yell at the TV even though they know those people can't hear them."

"But you yell at the TV too Mama." Replied Riley, confused.

She laughed at her daughters remark, knowing how she always would talk to the television when she watched her weekly shows.

"Yeah, but my shows aren't real. I'm allowed to do that."

"Okay,"

"Aw, somebody's tired." Haley soothed.

"Mhm." Riley replied.

"Mh, Come here." She picked up her daughter and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Setting her into her twin-sized bed. "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep again. Alright?"

"Okay mama."

She brushed one of her dark brown locks away from her eyes and kissed the child's forehead, and within a matter of minutes she was fast asleep again. Haley made her way back downstairs.

"Aw man! Bobcats lose." She heard her son groan.

"It's okay Jame, it's early."

"I know Daddy."

"Yeah, Early in the season, but it is late at night for you mister." Haley pointed at her son. "Time for bed.'  
"Mom." He groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Jamie, you do, you have a busy day tomorrow. Chop chop."

"Alright." He sighed, heading up the stairs.

"Gee, do you remember when he would be out like a light at this time?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, now it's Riley's turn."

"She's growing up so fast too. You think it's time for another one?" He was clearly joking. But there was still seriousness in his voice.

"Seriously Nate?" She stated. "No, I think two's enough."

"Think about it Hales."

"No, like I said with Riley, if you want another kid, then you are going to deliver it, okay? It's just... not on my agenda right now."

"Okay." He laughed.

"Mia... I love it." Peyton said, slightly in shock. "Who would've thought that even after nearly seven years of working with me and you still have amazing songs in you.

"What can I say. It's a gift." Mia laughed.

"That it is, but yeah, I it'll still need Haley's input, but I think the song definitely the next single."

"Awesome." Mia exclaimed.

"What's awesome?" A voice asked walking in.

"Haley, hey!" Peyton said. "Yeah, Mia's new song, you definitely have to hear it. It's amazing."

"Cool can't wait, oh and I finished up the ending of that song you wanted me to do."

"Sweet, I can't wait to hear."

"Mommy." A child's voice came into earshot.

"Sawyer... come here." Peyton said comfortingly, picking up the small blonde. Peyton liked the arrangement the two girls had, twice a week one of the them would pick up both girls from school and bring them to the studio after school. And they both looked forward to it. "How was school?"  
"It was fun. We started art class today, it was tons of fun."

"I'll bet." She replied. Peyton definitely adored the fact that her daughter had inherited her love of art. But thankfully Sawyer wouldn't be drawing anything dark any time soon. Or any time at all for that matter. Haley smiled, obviously picking up on Peyton's adoration. She was happy though that both the girls enjoyed music like the both of them.

"Well." Haley stated. "Let's hear this new song."

"Right." Mia said, picking up her guitar and heading into the recording studio.

"Ready?" Peyton asked her. She replied with a thumbs-up.  
"Alright, Let's hear it."

She began to strum her guitar. The four girls all watched. Sawyer tapped her foot in sync with the melody and Riley watched, her eyes filled with envy. The were both only five, but both had such defined personalities, you could easily tell where there lives could end up.

"Hey Haley?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Is something up, you seem, I don't know… out of it."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" She laughed.

"Not really, just wondering."  
She sighed. "Last night Nathan brought up the Idea of another kid, and at first I thought he was crazy, but he was serious. And I don't know... I'm 28, and our lives are just about as good as ever, but I like the two we have now.

"Well, it's normal to think about it though."

"I know, but... Have you and Luke ever talked about it?"

"Yeah, we have, and we both want to. But it's just a bigger risk with us. I mean, I had a rough pregnancy with Sawyer, and neither of us know if we want to go through that again."

"I understand."

"But look at them." The blonde said pointing to the two children. "I swear to god, that kid is your clone Haley."

"You too... Sawyer got lucky to look just like her mom."

"There's definitely Luke in her too. She's got the brooding down."  
Haley laughed. "Let's just hope she didn't pick up the squint."

Both girls laughed.

Nathan and Lucas cheered on the two children playing basketball in front of them. Lily had for sure out-grown the girly stage, she definitely loved basketball almost as much as her brother. And very often would beat Jamie at a game of one on one.

"You know, if they weren't related I would say they make a cute couple." Lucas laughed at Nathan.

"Ew, Gross, man."

"What. I'm just saying."  
"I know, but that's weird." Nate replied.

"It is Tree Hill. You never know."

"Very true."

"Shoot, shoot." Jamie exclaimed at his friend.  
"Not a chance." She laughed manically, dribbling around him shooting the ball. Making a perfect basket.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Aw man. I got creamed by a girl again." Jamie sulked.

"You're just jealous I'm better than you." She teased.

"Am not."  
"Yes you are."

"You know, it _still _kind of creeps me out how that's my sister, and your son."

"Shut up man. I know you and Peyton, and that could've easily been Sawyer right there."

"Thanks Nate." He said bluntly.

"Naw, I'm kidding."

"No you're not." Lucas retorted.

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"How does Haley deal with you?" He questioned.

"It's simple, she loves me."  
"That she does."

"Alright kids. Have fun." Haley said to Riley and Jamie as she dropped them off with Karen.

Jamie normally felt out-numbered by girls when he was with just Riley and Sawyer. But with Lily there it was okay, because they had very many things in common.

Haley got into the car with Nate.

"You excited for tonight, I mean, It's the first night in god knows how long that it's just the normal bunch of us together."

"It's crazy." Nathan replied. "But It's going to be nice to have the old group back together. Without kids, and work getting in the way."  
"Yeah... most definitely."

They pulled into their driveway, and walked into the door. Embracing the silence. The house seemed so empty without their kids, but at the same time it was sort of a relief. For one night they all get to be the kids were and just hang out.

"Wow." Nathan said out loud.

"You feel it too?" Haley said as more of a statement.

"Yeah, no kids, no noise. It's kind of nice."  
"Isn't it?" She said sweetly.

"You know we... could take advantage of this." He said, softly kissing her lips.

"We could, but Lucas and Peyton will be here in ten minutes."  
"So?" Nathan grumbled.

"Nate, no." She said with a small laugh. "Besides, we'll have all night."

"Fine." He huffed in disappointment.

"Don't be a baby, now help me finish up getting things ready."

Laughter emitted from the table where the five adults sat, sipping wine after eating dinner.

"Well Sawyer's for sure, a lucky kid. I mean to be the child of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer, You're like a legend."

The two blondes laughed. "Yeah well, it's a good thing she can't read yet. Even though I do catch Peyton reading her entries from my book as bedtime stories sometimes."  
"Hey," Peyton scoffed. "It's better than Steinbeck, which just probably bores her to sleep, I know it does to me."

"You know you love it."  
"You hope."

"Yeah well." Haley cut in. "Even though I have a teaching degree Nathan could talk about basketball and I could still be as lost as ever."

"Oh." Peyton laughed. "Even though, he was in the NBA for three years."

"There are just some things you never catch on to I guess."

"So Brooke. Julian ever confuse you with all his movie talk?" Haley questioned.

"Oh, not as much as I confuse him with fashion." She laughed. "It's a shame he got stuck in New York, He'd definitely have some stories to tell."

"Yeah, but you know. It's kind of nice, the five of us... this is where it all started." Lucas cut in. "Yikes, like twelve years ago."

"twelve years." Haley shook her head in awe. "Wow, I feel old."

"It's insanity right?" Brooke said. "But it's amazing how far all of us have come."

"Agreed." Peyton added. "I mean it feels like just yesterday Nathan and I were dating. And now, we're related. Ew, that's kind of weird."

"Just a little." He replied.

"What about you. _Mr. Lucas Sawyer." _Haley Joked. "Did you think that twelve years ago, you and Peyton would be married and have a kid eventually.

"Twelve years ago? No, maybe after that... I did realize that I wanted to marry her. I didn't think we'd have the most amazing daughter in the world. That's a bonus."  
Peyton laughed. "She's more than a bonus. She's both of us in one person."  
"Oh look out." Brooke said. All of them laughed.

Lucas started to talk. "It's been an amazing twelve years though, yes there was drama, and heartbreak. And death, and sorrow. And happiness as well. But we all pulled through. And we always will."

They fell quiet. Lucas always had the right words.

The next morning. Lucas and Peyton, and Nathan and Haley picked up their respected children from Karen's house.

"So, what did you kids do with Aunt Karen?" Peyton asked as Sawyer got into the car.

"Oh it was tons of fun Mama, she took us to the beach last night and we caught fireflies and watched the waves and had a campfire and ate hot dogs and toasted marshmallows."  
The two of them laughed.

"Sounds like you all had a good time." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah daddy, we did."

"Well, we're home." Haley said to Jamie and Riley in the back seat. "Go upstairs and unpack your bags, then you can do whatever you want."  
"Sweet." Jamie said jumping out of the car. While Nathan undid Riley's car seat. Surprisingly, Jamie waited for her to get out. And then they both ran off into the house, together.

"Look at those two." Nathan said in awe "It's amazing that our kids can get along once in a while.

"They love each other." Haley insisted. "They're siblings, of course they will fight. But Jamie would protect that girl with his life.

"That he would." Nathan stated, as the two walked into the house.

About a half hour later Jamie emerged from the house with a basketball in hand, and began shooting around in the drive way.

"Can you teach me how to play?" Riley said behind him.

He didn't really know what to say. "Well.. sure Ry, hold on, I'll get my little basketball for you." He ran over to the bin of outdoor toys for them. And pulled out a mini basketball, that would be the perfect size for Riley.

He explained to her how to stand to shoot a basket. Nathan and Haley watched this perfect scene.

"They are such a bittersweet combination." Haley said.

"No, just sweet." Nate replied.

She laughed. "Bittersweet. Like Tea and honey."

He couldn't help but laugh at her cheesy remark. But the moment was too perfect to say anything.

"Tea and Honey." He repeated.

_-the end-_


End file.
